A Walk to the Bookstore
by 1FanGirlGeek
Summary: Will takes Tessa to a bookstore but what happens when another man approaches Tessa? How will Will take it? This is a short little Wessa one-shot! Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices!


**Hey guys, this is just a little one-shot of my favorite ship right now, Wessa. Thank you to my wonderful sister who helped me come up with this. Love you! **

**My computer broke down, again, so I am very sorry to those of you reading my Percy Jackson fanfic, The Descendants, and I hope to get my laptop fixed soon. **

**The idea for this story just came to me one day, because Wessa is literally ALL I think about. I'm sorry to you Jessa fans out there reading this, but I'm in love with Will Herondale and totally ship him and Tessa! **

**So, um, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review, follow and favorite, it will make my day! And I love writing these one-shots but I need ideas so please message me if you have any! Ok, here's a little Wessa to make your day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was absolutely beautiful! The grass was a healthy green, the sky a brilliant blue. The clouds drifted in the sky, looking like cotton balls stretched from its round form. Tessa sighed thinking about how today was the perfect day for a walk.

Will held Tessa's hand in his, guiding her down narrow streets lined with shops, food vendors, and what not. He pointed out popular tourists attractions, landmarks, and such as they passed them. Tessa was enjoying herself, thinking about what a fine day it was to be out with her fine boyfriend.

That morning, back at the Institute, Will had knocked lightly on her door, asking if she would accompany him on a walk through town. Tessa was more than happy to accept his offer. He had led her through the cobblestone pathways, stopping once to visit Hyde Park, where the couple made an unfortunate encounter with a duck. Will had stepped in front of Tessa, pulling a dagger from its sheath, cursing in Welsh. Tessa had tried to calm him down, but he shrugged her off, chasing the duck senselessly around the pond. Tessa had laughed at his silliness then, giggling when the duck got away. Will returned to her, his face red with anger, muttering something about the extinction of ducks. "It will happen eventually," he had said, "and when it does, I will be hosting a celebration, making a toast!"

Tessa smiled now, thinking about the event that occurred. Will hated ducks, more than he's ever hated anything before, and the concept never failed to make Tessa laugh.

Will was leading Tessa down a street that she had never seen before. "Where are you leading us, Will?"

He smiled down at her, shaking his head slightly. "It's a surprise," he said.

Tessa was not one for surprises, but she knew Will would be stubborn. She kept her mouth shut as they made their way down a path. Every once in a while, they would come across a young lass, who would smile flirtatiously at Will. Will acted as if he didn't notice them, grinning down at Tessa as if she were the only person in London. But Tessa noticed them, and she tensed when ever they passed a young miss

Will loved this day and the thought that he was spending it with the love of his life made it even better. He glanced down at her wistfully, drinking in her presence. She was a sight for sore eyes in her blue dress, which made her eyes look more blue than gray, Will thought. His hands twitched by his sides, itching to pull the pins from her hair and run his fingers through her brown waves. Tessa smiles up at him when he leans down to plant a kiss on her cheek. Tessa loves when he does this; loves the feel of his lips against her cheek, like fire igniting on her skin.

When they we drawing close to their destination, Will put his hands over Tessa's eyes. "Will!" she laughed. "Take your hand away!" She started tugging at his fingers.

"Just wait, my love. I want to surprise you."

Will opened the door to the shop on the corner with the hand that wasn't blocking Tessa's vision. After he guided her inside, he dropped his from her face. He smiled as he watched her eyes light up when she realized where he took her.

"A bookstore!" she cried."Oh, they have Dickens, and they sell Louisa May Alcott!" She ventured into the store.

Will chased after her. "Do you like it," he asked when caught up to her.

She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "No, Will, I don't like it," she said when they pulled away,"I love it!"

Tessa hugged him tightly, pecking him on the cheek before she turned back to the bookshelves. She walked through the isles, losing Will in one of them. He ran frantically from aisle to aisle, his heart dropping when he couldn't find her. Then he decided to look in the Dickens section, as A Tale of Two Cities was her favorite book.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting down in an armchair by the shelf with a copy of her favorite book in her hands. Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was about to walk over to her when he saw that she was not alone.

Tessa curled her legs up beneath her, losing herself in the despair of Sydney's heart. She would have stayed like that forever if she didn't hear a deep voice. Fished out of the book, she looked up to find a man she had never seen before. He smiled a her, siting himself down in the chair across from Tessa. "Hello there," he said, taking her hand in his. "Might I say, you are a fine young lady." He bent down and kissed her hand. Tessa pulled her hand away from his grasp, thinking about where Will could possibly here.

"I have a carriage sitting out front," the man continues,"I would be more than happy to assist you as you see your way out."

Tessa, absolutely disgusted said,"I am spoked for."

The smile was wiped off of his face. "I was not asking for your permission."

Will watched, enraged, as this man was touching Tessa. He kissed her hands, ran his hands along her arms, held her cheek. Tessa withered from his touch, kicking and fighting him off. He crossed the line when his hands slowly moved downwards from her neck.

Will stormed up to the man, took hold of his collar, and punched him in the face. The man fell to the floor, looking shocked and terrified at the same time. Will jumped on the man, beating the life out of him. When his face, and Will's fists were covered in blood, Will stood up and spat on him. "Touch her again, and I kill you!" The man scrambled up and ran out the door.

Tessa had watched as Will beat the man to a pulp, thinking that she liked this place and didn't want to be banded from it. After Will threatened him, he ran over to Tessa, holding her face in his hands and searching her for injuries. "Tess, I'm so sorry. By the Angel, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?"

Tessa shook her head sniffling,"I'm quite alright," she said. Will took her in his arms, stroking her hair and back, murmuring how sorry he was for losing her in the isles.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight," he declared,"never!"

She pulled back from his and embrace and they kissed, a long, lustful kiss. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, Tessa smiled. "Thank you for today, Will. It was wonderful, and I do hope to come back here."

Will smiled down at her in his arms. "Of course. Whatever you wish, my love."

They stood up, and walked hand in hand back to the Institute. The young maidens kept staring, but Tessa didn't tense-up this time. She knew it was silly of her to do so before, because Will was hers and she was his. They held each others hearts and had no intention of letting go.

When they returned, Will walked Tessa back to her room. "Thank you, again, for today. It was lovely," Tessa told him. Will had her up against the wall next to her door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He leaned down and kissed her, slow and ardently.

The kiss became more heated as Tessa's teeth raked Will's bottom lip. He groaned into her mouth, his hands finding the pins in her hair.

Tessa ran her fingers through his silky black locks, pulling his head closer to hers. Will fumbled for the door knob, twisted it, and scooped Tessa up in his arms. He carried her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him, and laid her down on the bed.

Will broke the kiss to lift his shirt over his head, moaning with pleasure as Tessa ran her hands along his muscular body.

"I love you," she sighed against his mouth.

"I love you more," he licked her bottom lip.

"I love you most."


End file.
